poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots/Transcript
This is a script for Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots. (The film begins at a game show) Game Show Host: Welcome back. Inside this sound-proof Diary Closet, Dr Pretorius, will reveal to us how he intends to use tonight's three main ingredients for his plan. Dr Pretorius: Two. Two. Is this thing on? So, as you know, I know what would happen if Supers gains Equestrian magic through their bodies. They create a magical super gas, who would've guessed, just perfect for my advanced army of evil toys! (Evil Laugh) I powered them with Energon and my army will create robotic duplicates of the goodie two-shoe heroes. My robots are hunting each hero down so that they can scan them to create a master model. Then we send them back home none the wiser. (evil laugh) Game Show Host: Equestrian magic, Supers and Energon. Wow. How about that, folks? Will the new contestant's plan works? Will he ever had a real human body? Will he become tonight's Biggest Genius? Dr Pretorius: I'm sure it will l, sir. Soon I'll have that title and when I do, I will make myself the greatest genius the world has ever known. (Laughs evilly) (Then, he returned to the sound-proof Dairy Closet) (Then, all of the theme songs started to play as the title "Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots" comes up to the screne) (In Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are taking some Equestrian magic to a toy factory) Twilight Sparkle: Okay, girls. We've got to look our best if we wanted to impress the workers. (Then, the factory door open and a worker robot comes to the door) Twilight Sparkle: Here's the Equestrian Magic, all ready for you. Waiting for the unloading of you guys and I was wondering what you're up to with all of that magic. You gonna use them for a real magic show? (The worker robot sucks up the Equestrian magic as if it's sucking up the dirt) Twilight Sparkle: Hey! What are you doing!? Pinkie Pie: Twilight uses the Equestrian magic to save Equestria from bad guys using her against Nightmare Moon. Rainbow Dash: If you wanna be a master of this magic, you have to-- (She is interrupted when she and the others as sucked into the tube) Twilight Sparkle: Girls! No! I've got to get inside there and save my friends. But, how? How? Robot: That is a good idea to save your friends. I can help you. (The robot throws down a few robot parts) Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, sir. Now if only I can make a disguise. (She created a robot disguise and went to the door) Robot: Okay, you are ready. Now, come in. (She went inside the factory) (She was sliding down the slide) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, this just like surfing at the waters of the beach. Except, without any soft sand to land on. Girls, where are you? (Mane 5 mumbles) Twilight Sparkle: There you are. (she tries to open the pack) Rainbow Dash: Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Trevor7626